


Friday of the Bleach

by BleachProductions



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions
Summary: Horror





	Friday of the Bleach

It was a dark night at Camp Outsiders. Everybody was sitting near the camp fire. Steve went to go grab sticks for the fire. When Steve was about to go to the fire, Bleach Productions stuck a bottle of bleach in Steve's mouth. Steve's lifeless body fell to the ground. Pony saw this all happen and all of them ran in the forest. Soda went into their cabin to look for a weapon. He needed Windex to stop Bleach. He found car keys for Steve's car. He ran to the car but Bleach was their already and chugged bleach down Soda's throat. Another camper was dead. Only Cherry and Pony were alive. Cherry found the motor for the boat now she just needed fuel. She went looking for the fuel in the main cabin. She only found a Pocket Knife. She took it with her. Now Pony was wondering through his cabin and saw a telephone. He called the police and they said they were on their way. He left the cabin and saw Soda's dead body. He looked in fear at his friend's body. Men's while Cherry found the fuel. She filled up the boat and was driving away. Before she escaped a hand from the water grabbed her leg. She got her pocket knife and stabbed the hand. Bleach took the knife out of his hand and stabbed Cherry. Only Pony was left. Pony heard sirens and saw that the police were there. He ran towards them and he got to them. He felt something strange. He went back to grab Soda's body. When he got the body Bleach went in front of him and stuffed Bleach down his throat.


End file.
